friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LadyNoir 1/Fanfic Biedronka/Marinette X Czarny Kot/Adrien rozdział 3
Po wyjściu z łazienki, Adrien zaproponował żeby wspólnie zjedli śniadanie zanim dziewczyny wyjdą. Wszyscy się zgodzili. Podczas posiłku Adrien i Mari unikali swojego wzroku jak ognia, co dokładnie odwrotną rzecz robiła Aly'a z Nino, ich związek był istną sielanką z czego bardzo cieszyła się Czarna. Po posiłku pożegnali się ze sobą, choć mieli się spotkać następnego dnia w szkole. Po drodze do domu Aly'a opowiedziała Mari o nie do końca udanym planie spiknięcia ich. Jeszcze Aly'a spytała się czy mogłaby przeprowadzić krótki wywiad z Biedronką (przecież ona nie da jej z tym spokoju), na co Mari się zgodziła i powiedziała że jak chce to może namówić też Czarnego kota. Po tym trzeba było się pożegnać, cóż lekcje same się nie odrobią. Gdy weszła do pokoju, rodzice oczywiście wymagali sprawozdania z imprezy. Mari ominęła wszystkie momenty, które mogły wywołać nie pokój. Po wejściu na poddasze od razu zaatakowała ją jej kwami, zalewając ją fala pytań. -I jak było? Czy Aly'a i Nino są razem? Czy coś się ważnego wydarzyło?-dziewczyna zaśmiała się, odstawiła torbę, usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła wszystko opowiadać. Kiedy skończyła opowiadać stworzonko było bardzo podekscytowane. -Wiesz co to oznacza? Że Adrienowi w końcu zaczyna zależeć na tobie! -Myślisz? -A myślisz że dlaczego zrobił to co zrobił? Bo jak dla mnie odpowiedź oczywista. -Wiesz co wiem na pewno? Muszę odrobić pracę domową.-zaśmiała się i ruszyła do swojego biurka. Robienie lekcji nie zajęło jej dużo czasu, przez resztę dnia zdążyła wyjść by poszukać inspiracji do nowych projektów. Zdziwiło ją to że Władca Ciem jest ostatnio tak mało aktywny, ale lepiej nie wywoływać wilka z lasu. Gdy wróciła była zaskoczona że ostatni dzień wolnego tak szybko minął, albowiem był już wieczór. Dziewczyna szybko się wykąpała i przebrała w piżamę (tym razem normalną xD) rozpuściła włosy by je poczesać (tylko raz lub wyjątkowo dwa w ciągu dnia pozwalała na to sobie), jednak miała z tym mały problem przez kołtuny. -Może pomóc ci, Księżniczko?-usłyszała jak ktoś szepcze jej przy uchu, aż odskoczyła. Jak się okazało był to Czarny Kot. -Czyżbyś się mnie bała?-zapytał niewinnie. -Nie wcale, tylko jestem zdziwiona co ty robisz w moim pokoju o takiej porze.-faktycznie to było dziwne, ponieważ ostatni raz widziała go w swojej normalnej postaci, kiedy Ilustrachor zaprosił ją na swoje urodziny, od tamtego momentu nie spotkali się ze sobą. Mimo tego jej serce lekko przyśpieszyło. -To potrzebujesz pomocy, czy nie?-dziewczyna z tym pytaniem się „obudziła”. Pokiwała głowa i usiadła na łóżku tyłem do niego i podała mu szczotkę. Ten zaczął ledwo wyczuwalnie rozczesywać jej czarne włosy. Po pewnym czasie uśmiechnął się z zadowolenia z swojej pracy. -Gotowe, my Princess. -Dzięki, mam pytanie. -Jakie? -Po co do mnie zajrzałeś? -Cóż, pomyślałem że dobrze byłoby zobaczyć czy jesteś bezpieczna, a już twój kochaś znowu Cię będzie chciał zabrać. -Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, a jeżeli coś się zdarzy to na pewno zacznę krzyczeć żebyś mi pomógł.-uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. -Pierwszy raz cię widzę w rozpuszczonych włosach, wyglądasz... Inaczej. -Cóż to chyba normalne, że wyglądam inaczej. -Ale przez to jeszcze bardziej mnie pociągasz.-powiedział z flirciarskim uśmiechem i zaczął się powoli się do niej zbliżać. Dziewczyna zaczęła cofać się, w końcu trafiła na ścianę. Zadowolony z siebie kocur oparł się obiema rękoma, tak by Mari nie miała jak wyjść. Wyszeptał jej prosto do ucha: -Wiesz co nie długo się wydarzy, prawda? Ale zanim to się stanie muszę ci zadać pytanie. -Jakie? -Dlaczego masz w swoim pokoju tyle zdjęć Adriena Agreste?-dziewczynę momentalnie zamurowało. Zaczęła szybko szukać wymówki. -Eee... Bo... Eee... Czerpię z nich wenę. -Serio? Myślałem że jak szukasz weny to idziesz na miasto. -Prawdziwy projektant ma kilka źródeł inspiracji, a poza tym skąd to wiesz? -Cóż... Jak się jest na patrolu to widzi się różne rzeczy. -Przyznaj się że jesteś psychopatą i mnie śledzisz. -Wiesz, chyba odkryłaś jedną z moich wad, to teraz muszę spełnić to co powiedziałem.-mówiąc to powrócił do swojego dawnego tonu. Powoli zaczął się przybliżać, Mari jednak mu na dużo nie pozwoliła (a przynajmniej próbowała) efektem tego było to że kot przyssał się do szyi dziewczyny zamiast do ust. Marinette szybko go od siebie odepchnęła. -Psik mi stąd, zły kot.-powiedziała, wzięła spryskiwacz na wodę i zaczęła go oblewać. Przerażony chłopak wyskoczył przez okno po drodze posyłając jej buziaka na pożegnanie. Mari podeszła do lustra i to zobaczyła zszokowało ją. Na jej szyi była jedna bardzo widoczna malika. -Ja tego kocura zabiję, jak boga kocham. ~W tym samym czasie u Aly~ Dziewczyna leżała na łóżku i rozmyślała o tym co usłyszała w domu przyjaciela jej chłopaka. Trudno było jej ukrywać przed Marinette. Zamknęła oczy by myślami powrócić do tej rozmowy. Szła do pokoju by odłożyć rzeczy i udać się na śniadanie. Przechodziła obok uchylonych drzwi, przez które usłyszała część rozmowy. ''-Chłopie, ja czegoś nie rozumiem, co ty czujesz do Marinette, bo najpierw mówisz że to tylko przyjaciółka, a później jesteście w takiej sytuacji!'' ''-Nino wiem że to wszystko jest pomieszane, ale ja Mari lubię nawet bardzo tylko że...'' ''-Czujesz coś do innej, daruj sobie z nią. Jeżeli cie nie zauważa to po co się nią przejmować? Masz pod nosem fantastyczną dziewczynę, praktycznie na wyciągniecie ręki, a ty wybrzydzasz.'' ''-Nie wybrzydzam.'' ''-A właśnie że tak, jeżeli by tak nie było to byś się długo nie zastanawiał tylko byś z nią był.'' ''-Nino, ja nie kocham Mari. Jest miła, uczynna, fantastyczna, ładna, ale nic do niej nie czuje, a poza tym ona do mnie też, więc darujmy to sobie. Proszę.'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania